


Twist of Fate

by Ghostwriter84



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dogs, F/F, Hospitals, Injury, KE Week 2020, Major Character Injury, Running, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter84/pseuds/Ghostwriter84
Summary: Oksana and Eve have a crash meeting. Things seem to just fall in to place for them.Killing Eve Week 2020Day #-1 Soulmates
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Twist of Fate

Eve had come home from a long day at the office. She was welcomed home by her Australian Shepard Baxter. He was a relatively new addition in her life, getting him only after her husband of nearly five years left her for a younger, perkier woman. Eve didn’t mind, though. To be honest, the sex was horrible, and the only reason she married him was at the behest of her parents. She, at the time, was in her late twenties, and her parents wanted her to “settle down and start a family.” 

“Hello, Baxi! Did you miss momma!” Baxter jumped up at Eve, giving her kisses.

“I missed you too, buddy. Let me go get changed, and then we will go four our run, what do you say?” Baxter jumped and barked.

Eve changed quickly, and then she and Baxter went on their run. She was at the five-mile mark, and she and Baxter would run hard and then take a rest at the little park. She would give him some water and let him do his business, and then they would be on their way.

Baxter was a herding dog, and he needed to expend a lot of energy, so going to the dog park daily not only gave Baxter the ability to run and expend the energy he needed to tire out, but it gave Eve a chance to people watch, especially the incredibly sexy blonde that has been coming to the park for several months now with her beautiful Siberian Husky. Eve tried getting there at the same time, as she needed to see the woman.

Eve was holding on to his leash and was beginning to stretch for their return trip to their house. When Baxter took off after a squirrel pulling Eve with him. Before she knew it, she had collided with what felt like a freight train.

“Baxter! God damnit! I’m so sorry! My dog took off, and I didn’t see you.” Eve looked over at the other dog, and it’s owner. It was the sexy blonde that Eve has been noticing for months.

“Oh hi, are you hurt?” Eve asked.

“No, thankfully, but I think you are.”

Eve looked down at her leg. Her left kneecap was on the side of her knee.

“Fuck me,” Eve says.

“Let me take you to the hospital first.” The mysterious blonde says to Eve with a wink.

The blonde lifts up Eve in a cradle carry and brings her to the bench.

“I live across the street. Let me take the dogs to my place, and then I will take you to the hospital, okay.”

Eve nodded. She was in no place to disagree with the woman. It took no longer than 5 minutes for the woman to come running back to Eve.

“The dogs are both inside. I don’t know what kind of diet Baxter likes, but I left food, water, and toys for him and Milo.” The blonde said with her Russian accent.

“Thanks,” Eve says. She grabs her knee as now the pain is starting to come full force. The woman scoops up Eve, and she manages to call a cab.

The Russian blonde puts Eve inside the back of the cab and then goes to the other side of the cab. “Please bring us to the nearest hospital.”

“Feel free to squeeze my hand if you want. I have had this happen to me before. I know the pain can be excruciating. I’m Oksana, by the way.” Eve grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“Eve” she gives a forced smile

They arrived at the hospital, and Oksana paid the man and once again scooped Eve up and brought her into the hospital. She placed Eve in a chair and went and got the paperwork. She sat next to Eve and began asking her questions to fill out the registration. Oksana went up and returned and sat next to Eve. Eve leaned her head against the woman’s shoulder.

“I hate hospitals,” Eve says. “I was sick when I was younger, I mean really sick, to the point where I nearly died. I was constantly in and out of the hospitals. They just creep me out.”

“I don’t blame you, Eve, I would be creeped out too if I was in your shoes,” Oksana replied.

Shortly after being registered, a nurse called Eve into the triage room, Oksana put her in the wheelchair, and the nurse rolled her into the room. As Eve was being triaged, Oksana pulled out her phone and called her neighbor Konstantin.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Konsty it’s me,”

“Oksana, is everything okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine, I’m at the hospital.”

“Oksana!”

“Do you remember that woman from the park?”

“The one who you have been pining over for the past several months?”

“Yes, well today, I gathered up the courage to go and talk to her. I was going to ask her to dinner, and well stupid Milo took off running after a squirrel, and then her dog chased after the same squirrel. She and I collided, and she dislocated her knee. So I took her to the hospital.”

“Oksana!”

“It was an accident, I promise. Anyways Milo and her dog are in my house any way you can go watch them and take them on a walk while we are here, please. Her dog’s name is Baxter.”

“I’m only doing this because I love you like a daughter. You need to be careful.”

“Thank you, and I love you too.”

As Oksana hung up, the phone Eve was being wheeled out of the triage room. She was banded and was told it might be awhile.

They sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called. At one point, Oksana got up and asked for a new ice pack for Eve. She returned and unwrapped Eve’s bandage removed the warm ice pack, and replaced it with the cold one.” She rebandaged it, and Eve retook her position in Oksana’s shoulder.

“So when I was in the triage room, they told me that they are only letting family in back with the patient,” Eve said to Oksana.

“Well, I guess I’ll wait out here then.”

“I sort of told them you were my wife,” Eve said to Oksana. “I really really don’t want to be alone back there. I’m sorry I should have asked you first, but I was so panicked at the thought of being alone and back there by myself, and I started to freak out, and I just blurted it out and”

Before Eve could finish her sentence, Oksana pulled her into a kiss. It wasn’t a full-blown passionate kiss, one that would blow a person’s clothes off. But instead, the kiss was light and gentle, loving, a kiss that deepened a kiss that said I am here for you.

“It’s okay,” Oksana said. As she pulled back from Eve’s lips. She rested her forehead in Eve’s and grabbed her hand. “Just in case they are watching.”

“Yea, just in case.” Eve’s lips were numb. She lowered her head back down to Oksana’s shoulder.

About an hour later, they were called to go back. Oksana put Eve back into the chair, and she began to push her back. They got to the emergency room.

“Hello, I’m Randa, I’ll be your nurse today. Before we get into what happened, can you please change into a gown for me. I can stay here and help if you need it.”

“No I can help my wife get changed,” said Oksana as she looked over at Eve

“Okay, then, shirt and pants off, if your bra has an underwire, that needs to come off too. I’ll be back in 5 then.” Randa replied. She opens the door and closes the curtain as leaves then closes the door.

Eve looks at Oksana.

“You don’t need to help me. I can do it.”

“Eve, you can barely stand up on your own. Stop being stubborn. I promise that it is nothing that I haven’t seen before.”

“Fine,” Eve says without protest.

Oksana takes off Eve’s shirt. Eve just looks up at Oksana. Oksana looks down at Eve and smiles. The moment is intensely intimate. As Oksana looks down, she notices a scar on Eve’s belly. She takes her finger and traces the scar.

“I have the same scar,” Oksana says.

Oksana pulls down Eve’s shorts and goes and picks them up from the floor. She folds them and Eve’s shirt and bra and places them on the chair next to her. She goes behind her and pulls the gown closed. She helps swing Eve’s legs up in the bed. Oksana takes her place next to Eve and holds her hand and smiles at her.

“I could get used to playing this married couple with you, Eve,” Oksana says with a smile.

A knock comes in at the door.

“Hello, it's just me,” Randa says as she comes in. “Okay, so I see that it says that you likely dislocated your knee cap. Let me take a look.” She takes one look at her knee and sees that the kneecap is on the side of her knee. “Oh, boy yea don’t need an x-ray to see that. What happened.”

“Well, I was stretching to finishe my run with my dog, Baxter, at the park after work today and was waiting for Oksana” Eve looks over at her and smiles. “Baxter saw a squirrel and took off.”

“Once Milo saw Baxter take off, he took off, and next thing I know, I ran into Eve, and she was more worried about me. I looked down and her knee and boom, it was like this.”

“Oh my. Okay, so let's get a little about your medical history. Allergies?

“None”

“Medications?”

“I take Rapamune, Cellcept, Prednisolone, Topamax, and Sumatripin along with Vitamin D and a multivitamin.

Past medical history.

“I had leukemia, went through my final remission in December of 1997. I had a kidney transplant in October of 2002. I suffer from migraines; bone density has suffered um what else. Blood type is O-, what other information would you like to know. I’m sure there is other stuff that I cant think of right now.

“Okay, I am going to get some vitals, and then the doctor will be in to talk to you.”

Randa walks out of the room again.

Oksana has pulled back a little.

“Are you okay? It looks like you have seen a ghost.”

“I’m fine.” She says with a smile.

The doctor comes in and assesses her. He agrees that it looks like it a knee dislocation. They medicate Eve with some pain medication, and they start to manipulate her knee. They are able to get it into place rather quickly. They put a knee immobilizer on her and giver her some crutches. And send her on her way.

Oksana calls for a cab, and they wait out in the waiting room until it arrives.

“Oksana, why have you been so quiet?”

“I’m glad you are feeling better.” Eve goes to grab her hand, and she at first pulls back.

“Okay, that wasn’t what I was expecting, but thank you for today.”

Oksana smiles at her, “It was my fault, to begin with.”

The taxi driver gets there, and Eve and Oksana gets into the taxi and head to Oksana’s house. The drive is quiet, and it is evident that Oksana is doing some thinking.

“You said earlier that it is just you and Baxter, right?”

“Yea, I had a husband, but he left me a couple months ago. Traded me in for a younger model, it seems.”

“Stay here, let me help you until you can move better. You and Baxter are welcomed here until you feel like you can get around better. You can have the master since it is on the first floor. I’ll take the upstairs bedroom.”

“Oksana, I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s no trouble at all.”

“I’ll let the boys out real quick, change, and then make dinner. We can watch some tv after if you want.”

Having lived alone for much of her life, it was not uncommon for Oksana to change with the door open. Eve was crutching past her room to go to the bathroom when she saw Oksana standing in the middle of the room, her blonde locks flowing. She looked utterly beautiful. Eve carefully entered the room and stood before her. 

“Oksana,” she turned around to look at Eve

“thank you for everything you did for me today.” Eve crutched closer to her. “You didn’t need to do everything you did for me, and I appreciate it. You didn’t need to play my “wife” You didn’t need to stay with me. I really appreciate it.” Eve pulls her in for a kiss. This kiss was different than the one earlier today. The one earlier was soft, gentle, and loving. This kiss was zealous. Eve wanted Oksana. She didn’t understand why. She wanted to do things with her that she never did with anyone, let alone any woman.

When Eve went to the park this evening, little, did she know that she would end up in the arms of the sexy blonde. The dogs running into each other, driving Eve and Oksana to collide, was worth it. Oksana was making feel things below that she never felt. 

Oksana carried Eve to the bed, and she took off her clothes, much like she did in the hospital room. She straddled the hips of the woman, Eve reached up, caressing her breasts.

“Oh god, Eve.” She said as she threw her head back. Oksana pulled back, she stood at the end of the bed, Eve raised herself up on her elbows, gazing at the woman before her. She took off her shirt. Then stepped out of her pants. Next, she lowered her underwear off and resumed her position on Eve; she leaned down and kissed Eve with enthusiasm.

“I wanna see all of you, Oksana.” Eve reached around and unlatched Oksana’s bra removing it and throwing it off the side of the bed. She pulled her down on top of her. They explored each other. Oksana went down on Eve, causing her to come and then once more after that. Eve wanted to show Oksana how much she truly appreciated everything that Eve had done for her. She couldn’t do much because of her knee, but she pulled Oksana on top of her. She continued to pull her over her face and not letting her up, licking her folds and slit until she couldn’t ride Eve’s face any longer, crumpling beside the woman.

“I have a confession,” Eve declared after coming down from their highs.” I have been going to that park daily just so I could see you. Cause seeing a glimpse of you for a couple minutes was worth the five-mile jog, and I hate, absolutely hate running. The first time I saw you was right after Niko left me, and I swear I thought that my heart stopped, I stopped breathing. The days I do not see you, my days feel incomplete. Does that seem weird? Considering that we never talked before yesterday?”

“So, I just bought Milo some months ago so I would have an excuse to come and talk to you. The first time I saw you, I knew that I needed to know who you were. You are so beautiful, and I needed to get to know you. Today I was going to ask you on a date. I have been chickening out since buying this damn dog, and I was going to chicken out again today, and then Milo saw the squirrel. I guess it was kismet.”

“You can take me out on a date anytime,” Eve said as she pulled Oksana into a kiss, and they start it all over again.

The next morning Eve and Oksana are lying naked in bed. Oksana is sleeping, and the sun is only starting to peek through the curtains. Eve is running her hands over Oksana’s body when she comes to Oksana’s scar. Eve rubs her hand over her own scar and Oksana’s scar at the same time. 

Oksana pulled back.

“Good morning Oksana.” Eve kisses her lightly.

“Good morning, Eve.”

Eve is lying on her back, rubbing her scar, and Oksana looks over at her. Looking visibly upset.

“Oksana, is this why you became so distant at the hospital?” She asked as she went to touch Oksana’s scar. “Did you get a kidney transplant too?”

“Eve, what was the date you got your transplant, and where?” Oksana asked, bolstering her head up as she laid on her side.

“Halloween, 2002 in Boston at Massachusetts General Hospital why?

“So growing up, my mom was super sick. Looking back, I think that it was probably affected by Chernobyl. She died when I was young. I wanted to prevent others from having to go through the pain that I went through. So I have O- blood and being a universal donor blood type, I thought I could do more if I could donate an organ.”

“Okay???”

“I got a call on October 30, 2002, when I was a freshman in college at Boston College. They didn’t give me much information, just said there was a young give who was in dire need of a kidney. They asked me if I would be willing to be tested to see if I was a match and if I was if I would donate it. Eve, there was only one kidney done that day at Massachusetts General Hospital.”

Eve reaches to her own scar.

“OMG, is this your kidney Oksana?

“I think it is.”

Oksana reaches down to Eve’s scar.

“Do you think that this was meant to be?”

“I think you’ll always have a part of me in you, Eve,” Oksana said with a huge smile.

“That was the worst attempt at humor.”

“Get used to it,” She says as she pulls Eve closer. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. As always thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments, suggestions and kudos. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to add me on Twitter @ghost_writer_84 or Tumblr ghostwriter1984.


End file.
